A Starfox Vignette
by Hyacinth Chan
Summary: It's the season of Winter. And not long from the season of love. Inspired by a song, I wanted to use this story to say that Love is actually pure, young and vital. After all, Vignettes are used to spread a small message, right? But I am still not experienced in creative writing and there might be one or two mistakes, feel free to talk to me. Also check my other works. Bless you. :)


A short love story

*Warning. This story is set in a fictional universe. Please do not complain if there is no relation with the official Lylat System timeline.*

A blackboard. Some lights. White Chalk. A noisy class with a frustrated teacher to get the teaching done for the HKDSE, the most respected public examination in the galaxy.

He was gazing at her.

She sat at the diagonal front seat of him. Blue. With a sense of grace. Ears were out of her head. Beautiful, arced ears. In her white uniform, a birch colored dress with the school symbol of the Conerian division of the Clementi Secondary School.

He did not pay attention to what the teacher was talking. As he was not paying attention, the teacher called him back to his senses.

"Yes! Uh, what did you say?" The student staggered a bit as his teacher called him.

"What is the sum of a Geometric Sequence, young man? And also. Write the sum of an arithmetic sequence."

Being talented at mathematics, he walked straight up, and wrote the equation on the board. No hard feelings or moments.

The teacher looked relieved.

"Seems that you had done revision yesterday, my boy! Let's continue..."

As he went back to his seat, his student card fell out. And the one sitting at his side picked it up.

"Your card."

"Yeah. Thanks." He picked it up.

The name printed on the student card was: Fox Mccloud.

"So. You still have a crush on her? Really?" Asked the blue creature. Looking quite curious with a slight laughing tone.

"Yeah. But you'd better keep this shut. You are the only one I can trust now, Falco." Said Fox. Flipping his book to the page his teacher has told them.

"Aye. You'd better lend me your Chemistry and Physics homework for me to copy on to make me do that."

"Agreed, Falco."

The blue avian sitting next to Fox is just the minor character though. The main character of the story, is the vixen and the fox.

Fox just could not resist staring at her as she toke notes under the soft sunlight and, her enthusiasm and passion towards her studies, as she sat straight and listened to the teacher.

"Just so pretty, don't you think?" Asked Fox.

"Better keep your voice down. Cause everyone will know you have a crush on the K-lettered girl!" Replied Falco. Playfully.

"Shush!" Yelled Fox quietly.

Falco gave a small, quiet laughter.

It was at the end of the school day in the blink of an eye.

As everyone went away from the classroom, she usually stays behind to manage her notes and did her homework for a moment. But these days she started to stare at the board or the window, daydreaming more than really doing something.

As Fox stayed behind too, usually just pretending to study. But he actually wanted to have some time with Krystal- this had continued for a month, two months, perhaps.

Finally, one day, about a week later, Falco was the last to leave the classroom apart from the two, for he needed to find a file from his locker for his IES project. And he saw Fox gazing at her again.

He approached him and whispered:

"If you wanna do it dirty, do it now…"

"Holy shit! Why would you say that!" Fox yelled back in a revoking tone.

Krystal then looked back, and saw that Fox was looking furious to Falco. But Fox then looked at her, gave an quite awkward smile and waved hello, she smiled and kept on with her things.

"Haha. Just kidding. It is not really hard to show it to her here. See you in Hyacinth's place!" Falco spoke the first sentence softly, then said the last sentence in his normal volume. Playfully.

"That thing really likes to apply pressure on me, doesn't he?" Thought Fox.

The classroom was silent. So silent, you could easily hear the clock's longest-hand move second by second. It was five in the afternoon. And the sky was burning in a crimson red. Marshmallows were also on the scarlet field, sleeping on the red grassland and playing with each other. On the light grey floor tiles with the brownish yellow wall paper, the deep green blackboard with colorful chalk aside. There sat two entities on the brown classroom desks. Managing their books and their numerous pieces of paper.

It was he who finally managed to talk to her. After he struggled to walk towards her desk. About five minutes later and a massive amount of emotional struggles Fox's heart had been into.

"So, how's life?" asked Fox. Leaning to the desk beside Krystal's. Then sat on it.

"Good, really. By the way, how is yours? We've been knowing each other for a couple of years now."

"Hehe. Good enough."

The two then remained silence for about ten seconds. Then it was Krystal who broke the ice.

"Speaking of this, did you remember that you saved me from the house of horror event last year?"

"Of course! You screamed so loudly, that I just grabbed you and went away. You were crying so hard at that time." Said Fox. With a slight sense of pride.

"I remember. And we got lost during the adventure camp that you had to set up a fire and keep us warm during the night?" Krystal replied.

"You have good memory." giggled Fox.

As she zipped up a folder for her Extended Mathematics notes and tests. She asked Fox: "Speaking of which, when are you leaving?"

"Um, I don't know. When you're leaving then?"

"When I am seeing my future boyfriend."

"Future boyfriend?" Thought he. Skeptical. "Well, I'm sure that he is handsome enough for you to choose on!" He said in a playful tone.

She blushed. In front of him. "Yes. He is indeed handsome. And a very good student too."

"Well, I'm gonna go to the toilet now. If I cannot see the boy after I am back, then you will be going with me. Ok?"

"Indeed."

Fox was very anxious about this. But still felt relieved. With a bit of sadness.

"Well, if I cannot give her bliss, at least the boy can…"

He said. As he went to the dim toilet. Where solitude suddenly washed around him. Laughing at him of being useless of being unable bring the one he loves.

A couple of minutes later, when Fox went back to the door of the classroom, he saw no one but Krystal.

"Where's your future boyfriend?"

"Um, honestly, he is right in front of me."

Fox was confused. As he looked left, right, up and down. But saw no one.

"You boyfriend is…... imaginary?"

"No. I mean…" she blushed. "He is right at this very moment. Right at this door."

"You mean it's…"

"It's you, Fox." she blushed even harder. Now her face was red as a tomato.

"What? Me?" Fox sounded happy, but confused at the same time.

All of a sudden, the classroom became a lot more brighter. The air was not that stuffy as before, and Fox wanted to dance in happiness and joy.

"You saved me and helped me so much, I know you are the one for me. Since the time you rescued me from the house of horror, you cared for me for the rest of the time being. And you showed your kindness to me. I was wondering if I had a crush on you…...but I did."

"So you…"

"Can I get to Hyacinth's place too? For dinner?"

"Yes! Of course!"

Without doubt, the two then packed their belongings, then chatted happily home.

Falco was studying when the doorbell rang. As he slammed down his pen on his rough work sheet with numbers and letters on it.

"Why would someone ring the bell when I am doing vectors!" gross, he went to the door and answered it.

"You stupid idi…"

Falco staggered. And inhaled with his mouth. Greatly.

"YOU BROUGHT HER BACK?!"

"I won the deal, Falco. Where's your one dollar?"

"Fine…...Hyacinth!"

Then there came Hyacinth who was busy with his work. Some meeting minutes for him to inspect and process from the Earth Federation HQ.

"You have a dollar?"

"Why you're askin'?"

"I owe Fox a dollar. (Approximately 300 HKD or 34 USD FYI)"

"I see. You had a bet that he won't bring her back. But he did."

"Yep. But I did." as the two shyly and gently hugged each other for a while.

"Well, to celebrate, tonight there will be no dinner cooked by me. And we are going to the most luxurious hotel for a buffet dinner tonight!"

"Really?! Hold on a sec, are you serious? The Sea Palace hotel?"

"It will be easy to get a President's offer, won't it? I can always..."

"No. But we will wait till we have our table. We are lovers. And this are what lovers do." Interrupted Krystal.

"Oh. In the air so fast…...love." Hyacinth pulled the 'oh' quite long. Then said the latter sentence in a quite rhythmic pattern.

"Hmph! Poetic master." Mocked Falco. Silently.

"We'll go there now. And I think we will wait for 2 hours for our table. So expect to stand there for a long time. You sure you can handle this?"

"Of course we can." Said Fox and Krystal simultaneously.

They then went to the hotel. Still in their school uniform. Falco was crossing his hands at the driver's side seat, talking to Hyacinth who was driving. As the pair of lovers were at the back seat. Chatting with a flirtatious and sweet tone.

"Makes me sick. Can you please lower your voices?" complained Falco.

"Aye, Falco." Said Hyacinth. "You cannot just tell this pair of love-foxes to shut up."

"Argh. You are on their side now." Replied Falco. Annoyed. But a smile flashed over his face.

Hyacinth giggled. As he thought: "Should I call the hotel's staff for further service of some music and dancing then?"

And the car they are in went along the highway, disappeared from the horizon in the twilight filled, deep-blue sky.


End file.
